Hidden windows
by xain666
Summary: A fantasy of Dean chained up getting completely taken advantage by some girl he met on his hunt.


well i obviously stole these characters from supernatural. I got a huge crush on Dean so this is just one of my fantasys that i wrote down. Its literally the first short story I ever wrote so sorry if it sucks.

_** Hidden windows**_

They say your eyes are the windows to your soul

Prologue

We've been through a lot these past few months. I met Sam and Dean on my hunt. I would have been dead if it wasn't for them. They were on the same hunt as I. It was nice having the company… but Dean. There was something about him. He was strong and lets not forget hot. His fine, sharp boyish features defining the meaning of handsome. The first time I saw him I was a bit groggy but even then I knew there was an automatic attraction. His eyes though … they were always blank, giving off a sense of mysteriousness. I liked it.

Our hunt is a constant wave of tension. Moving from place to place. We finally found what we were looking for, but to get straight to the point- we failed. It was probably my fault. I let my attraction to Dean keep me from finishing the job. I didn't want to lose him and neither did Sam. I came to depend on him more then anyone. I felt safe with him. I refused to let this hunt take something else away from me.

Me and Sam head off to where Dean was held up, in some old abandoned shed…

Hidden Windows

… My body is killing me, feels like every bone in my body is about to shatter. Sam's helping support my body despite the pain in his. We open the door to the shed, its dimly lit. In the middle of the room is Dean. His arms chained above his head on a thick wooden support beam. His feet barely touching the ground unless he stretches out his feet. His shirt, torn in several places where you can see open wounds under his clothes. There's dried blood on his shirt along with a few cuts and scratches on his face. Suddenly he lifts his head. "What took you so long?" he says with a hint of sarcasm. I cant help but smile at the sight of him. I know its weird but right now I find him hotter then ever. Sam begins to walk toward his brother and I follow after him. My mind starts racing with thoughts of how I can take advantage of him. Sam pulls out a key and raises his hands to unlock the chains, instinctively my hand grabs at Sam's arm to stop him. "What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. Sam shoots me a confused look. Answering his expression I reply ," Sam… please do me this favor and leave us ." You can tell he's uneasy , who wouldn't be? For all he knows it might not really be me. " If u want I'll drink some holy water but please Sam." Dean jumps in " What's going on?" Sam replies "Why?" I lean in towards Sam and whisper in his ear " Believe it or not but every girl has a fantasy." Sam knew this moment was coming, so he steps back and just looks at me with a curiosity of what kind of fantasy I have in mind for his brother. I move back and loudly say " Well you know if u want to watch I mean-" He cuts me off and chuckles " No I'll leave." Dean seems confused about what's going on as he watches his brother give me the key and make his way to the door. Sam shuts the entrance door behind him leaving me and Dean completely alone.

"What's going on?" his body tense as if to defend himself. I walk around him and stand behind him with my body up against his. Leaning my head over his shoulder and running my hands around his waist to his chest feeling every muscle and wound on the way,I whisper to him " I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you." As a response to my actions, he tightly closes his eyes as if he's holding his thoughts in. My hands explore his body until they find his pants. As I slide my hand down he gives out a soft grunt " Are you going to take the chains off?", "No" I respond. My breath hitting the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. I stop what I'm doing and walk over to the front of him. Again his eyes have no emotion. "If you tell me to stop I'll stop" He stays silent. Still I stare into his lifeless blank eyes for his answer. I will not proceed with out his permission. He gives a slight grin and pushes toward me. Our lips lock. The kiss starts off soft but soon intensifies into a hard demanding request. I grab one of the torn pieces of his shirt and rip it open exposing his body. I slide my fingers along each and every muscle crease of his body till I reach his belt and start undoing his pants. Breaking the kiss I start making my way down his body taking him in my mouth. " Take the chains off" Dean says in a low moaning voice. He starts pulling his arms down in an attempt to break the chains. We both know that's impossible.

" Please… take them off", the fact is he loves being in control, but in these chains he's helpless… and completely mine.

I stand up and pull my top off, along with my pants. "Support your body as best you can" I tell him. "For what?" he says . With a grin on my face I reply " My weight." I grab on to the metal chains and lift my body above him. He watches me in curiosity. I grab onto the wooden beam supporting him and lay my thighs around his neck. He instantly starts kissing my inner thighs. Before I know it his mouth engulfs my most sensitive part, his tongue moving wildly. The pain in my arms intensify each second that passes as if my weight is increasing. Still I hold on. The pain running through my arms and the pleasure between my legs creating a sensation almost unbearable. Pulling myself away I start to lower myself, but not all the way. "Take the chains off" he repeats, his eyes still empty. I ignore his request "This might hurt your arms, support your body and brace yourself . I'll do the rest". I lower my body enough to wrap my legs around his hips. I try my best not to put to much pressure on him at once. I slowly bring my arms down and wrap them under his arms grabbing his shoulders. My arms around him giving me enough leverage to lift my body when needed.

Again I stare into his eyes… those eyes. Here we are, in the middle of an abandoned shed, giving in to a long burning desire and yet his eyes still show no feeling. No emotion. I don't know why but he never showed emotion unless it was anger, not since I met him at least. As I said, I liked it, but on the other hand it scared me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I say nothing. Instead I just kiss him. I give out a very soft grunt as I lower myself on him. Slowly I move myself up and down repeatedly, rotating my hips around and around. Again he starts pulling down on the chains, so eager to grab me. The wooden beam begins to shake and crack. The shed filled with nothing but the sounds of our pleasure. Finally after one last thrust I hit my peak. I let out a loud moan followed by his own animalistic grunt.

After putting my clothes back on I look up at him. His eyes shut, still breathing heavily. I realize some of his wounds reopened during our little escapade. I grab the key and reach up taking off the chains. His body hit's the floor and he gets on all four. I bend down next to him and throw his arm around my shoulders. Lifting him up as gentle as possible I realize how bad my body hurt and I almost collapse. I've leaned on him for so long it was his turn to lean on me. So I pull myself together and again attempt to lift him. We make our way to the door to regroup with Sam. The light from the shed spilling out into the darkness in front of us as we open the door.

Sam sat there, waiting in Deans '67 Chevy Impala. The moment the door to the shed opens he sees Dean and me slowly walk toward him. He laughs at the fact that Deans shirt is torn off his body, and that he's bleeding again. But there's something different about his brother. He cant quite pin point it until he realizes Deans eyes. They're different. A look he only knows as a far off memory. Reminding him of his childhood.

I sat Dean in the passenger seat and I sat myself in the back. There's a moment of silence that falls upon the three of us. Dean, softly stroking his wrist where the chains were, glances over to me and gives a slight grin. You can tell he's exhausted and needs some rest, we all do. And for once as I look into his eyes I see something I never saw before….all I could do… was smile.

**_SO MUCH CAN BE SAID THROUGH SILENCE- AS HARD AS IT SEEMS_**


End file.
